gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Datei:Loser Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung Loser by Beck is featured in Funk, the twenty-first episode of Season One. It is sung by the customers and employees of Sheets-N-Things, with solos from Finn, Howard, Puck, Sandy and Terri. They sing it after Sandy demands background music in the store while he shops. Terri stops the song just before the second verse is sung. It is revealed to be a dream/hallucination, when it shows Puck who is strumming an air guitar. LYRICS: Puck: In the time of chimpanzees I was a monkey Butane in my veins, so I'm out to get the junkie With the plastic eyeballs, spraypaint the vegetables Dog food stalls with the beefcake pantyhose Finn: Kill the headlights and put it in neutral Stockcar flaming with a loser in the cruise control Baby's in Reno with the vitamin D Got a couple of couches, sleep on the love seat Puck: Someone came sayin' I'm insane To complain about A shotgun wedding and a stain on my shirt Finn: Don't believe everything that you breathe You got a parking violation and a maggot on your sleeve So shave your face with some mace in the dark Puck and Finn: Saving all your food stamps for burning down the trailer park Howard: Yo Finn: Cut it! Puck, Finn, Sandy, Terri and Howard: Soy un perdedor, I'm a loser baby so why don't you kill me (Finn: Double barrel buckshot) Soy un perdedor, I'm a loser baby so why don't you kill me Puck: Forces of evil on a bozo nightmare Ban all the music with a phony gas chamber Cause one's got a weasel and others got a flag One's on the pole, shove the other in a bag With the rerun shows and cocaine nose job The daytime crap of the folk singers slop He hung himself with a guitar string A slab of turkey neck and it's hangin' from a pigeon wing Finn: Ya' can't write if ya' can't relate Trade the cash for the beef for the body for the hate And my time is a piece of wax, fallen on a termite Who's chokin' on the splinters? Puck, Finn, Sandy, Terri and Howard: Soy un perdedor, I'm a loser baby (Terri: I'm a loser baby) so why don't you kill me (Finn: Get crazy with the cheezwhiz) Soy un perdedor, I'm a loser baby so why don't you kill me (Finn: Drive, by, body pierce) Howard: Yo bring it on down Puck, Finn, Sandy, Terri and Howard: Soy un perdedor, I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me Finn: I'm a driver, I'm a winner things are gonna' change I can feel it Puck, Finn, Sandy, Terri and Howard: Soy un perdedor, I'm a loser baby (Terri: I'm a loser baby) so why don't you kill me (Terri, Howard and Sandy: Why don't you kill me) (Puck: I can't believe you!) Soy un perdedor, I'm a loser baby so why don't you kill me Terri, Howard and Sandy: So why don't you kill me? Soy un perdedor, I'm a loser baby (Terri: I'm a loser baby) so why don't you kill me So why don't you kill me (Puck: Sprechen Sie Deutsch, baby?) Soy un perdedor, I'm a loser baby so why don't you kill me Terri, Howard, Sandy, Finn and Puck: So why don't you kill me? Kategorie:Videos